


Tenderly

by Arvedui



Series: Alone Together AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Passion, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvedui/pseuds/Arvedui
Summary: But this woman, this amazing creature, Kara. Looked at her like she put the stars in the sky just for her. That she made the sun appear everyday just so Kara could lay under it’s yellow rays.She made Lena forget a supposed lifetime of loneliness. And replaced it with the chance to feel, to love.Title taken from the Chet Baker song of the same name.





	Tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> The follow up to Alone Together. You should read that before reading this one. No Beta, so mistakes are all mine. 
> 
> Got a few ideas while writing this. Namely having to do with James Bond AU Kara Danvers. So look forward to that.

_ The soft rainstorm had transformed fully into a early summer storm. With warm waters mixing with powerful winds, it reminded the population of National City of the displeasure of living in such a lovely area.  _

_ The rain didn’t affect Kara, drenching her and the suit. Making her blonde curls become dark and stick to her skin. She didn’t know how long she stood out here, her attention was fixed on a single thing.  _

_ Far across the city, laid in the bedroom of her penthouse, with blankets curled around her, was Lena. Fading in and out of sleep as she no doubly lounged like a cat underneath the covers.  _

_ Lena’s heartbeat was easy for Kara to search for. It was a beacon to her. A light in the darkness. A fire in a snowstorm. A cool breeze in the heat of summer.   _

_ Easy to latch onto, surround herself in when all the other sensories of the City became too much for her to handle. When anxiety peaked and threatened to make her want to never return.  _

_ The sound and fury of the city seemed to fade around her as she focused singularity on the soft beat of Lena’s heartbeat. Every sigh, the gentle sound of her breathing. She couldn’t see her from this distance but Kara had a feeling Lena was wrapped up in one of the t-shirts Kara had forced her to buy.  _

_ It was soothing, calming, listening to that heartbeat. The months were long, with little to no sleep. The days of Kara Danvers to the nights of Supergirl. It tore into her stomach and wrapped around her like a slowly squeezing hand.  _

_ Kara’s quiet moment was broken when the hatch to the roof opened and another figure went to join the Superhero. The months hadn’t been good to Alex either, the lack of sleep and whiskey had carved large bags underneath her eyes, so much that Maggie wasn’t even able to chase it away anymore.  _

_ The two sisters stood side by side in the pouring rain; Kara focusing still on the heartbeat far in the distance and Alex staring out over the quiet city.  _

_ “One falls and another 5 rise up to take its place.” Alex mumbled out, looking over to her sister through the darkness.  _

_ “It's never ending.” Kara said softly, tearing her eyes away from Lena’s heartbeat and to catch Alex’s eyes.  _

_ The wind begun to pick up, making the thick red cloak that drape from Kara’s shoulders flap in the warm night air.  _

_ The two sister’s kept each other’s stares. Holding there, Alex’s eyes swam with an emotion that Kara knew far all to well. The same thought that had been lingering in her heart since the night she admitted to herself what she felt for Lena.  _

_ “I never wanted this for you.” Alex whispered softly.  _

_ It caused Kara’s brow to raise, “What?” _

_ “Mom and Dad used to talk about it so much when we were younger. If you were going to follow in Clark’s footsteps. I never wanted you to. I didn’t want to watch you throw away your life.” Alex’s eyes didn’t leave Kara’s face even as tears began to build in her eyes.  _

_ “I dreamed of you saying no. I dreamed that you would refuse to do it. I dreamed that one day, years from now, we’ll meet somewhere after we went our separate ways or fell out of touch. It’ll be some small cafe, you’ll smile at me. And I would know then that you were safe. Not trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.” _

_ Kara screwed her eyes shut at the honestly that bled from Alex’s tone. As if on relex, Kara reached out to find Lena’s heartbeat again, wrapping herself around it. Allowing it to play like a tune in her head, a tune that only she could remember or know.  _

_ “You would be happy.” _

_ Happy. The mere word brought a fury of flashes, smells, and sights racing through Kara’s head. Swirling around her like after too many glasses of wine. Early morning sun shining through the windows, a pair of pale fingers ghosting up and down her spine. Green eyes that looked at her so gently.  _

_ “Maybe one day.” Kara finally got out. _

* * *

 

“...Kara?” The voice was gentle, the hand warm as it ran up the curve of her arm and squeezed her bicep.

The world around Kara was a blur. Colors, smells, heartbeats, whispering voices that sounded like screams in her ear. 

The smell of vanilla invaded her space, filling her lungs. That steady heartbeat standing out, calling to Kara. 

Her hands found Lena’s body like a needle to the groove. Pulling the woman to her chest and burrowing her face into the crook of her neck. Pale hands spread across her stomach, balling into the shirt and pulling her close. 

“Shh, it’s alright.” Lena whispered somewhere next to her. 

When stress ran high and her anxiety was able to run free, the sounds of the city became too much for her to handle. The careful hold on her powers broke and she was able to  _ feel _ everything. 

Not even the Woman of Steel could handle it. 

Kara focused on the warm body next to her. On  _ Lena _ . The slowly rising beat of her heart. The gentle sound of her breathing in her ear. The pale fingers that trailed up and down across her back, trying to smooth the heartache of the caped hero. 

Lena pulled the covers over them. The white blanket surrounding the two and making a hideaway from the rest of the world. Where the sweet smell of vanilla mixed with a summer day. 

They laid there, pressed against each other. Lena’s hand drawing random patterns across Kara’s shoulder blades while the blonde burrowed herself into Lena’s embrace. Her face firmly pressed into the space of her neck. 

“I think it's time we take a vacation.” Lena whispered out, drawing herself into the heat Kara brought. 

“The city…”

“Can do without Supergirl for a few weeks while she takes time to herself.” Lena whispered back, her lips placing a kiss to the top of Kara’s head. 

Kara’s lips placed a kiss to the sweet smelling skin. Moving up and along Lena’s neck in search for her pulse point. The hitch of breath in her ear telling her that she found it when her lips ghosted over a few inches away from her earlobe. 

“Paris?”

“Paris.” Lena whispered as Kara threw the blanket off of them and rolled on top of Lena. Hands were sealed together above her head and into the mountain of pillows as Kara’s lips descended down across soft pale flesh.

* * *

 

Lena’s eyes rolled from underneath the shade of her black Ray-bans at the newest headline from CatCo. 

_ “Lena Luthor seen boarding her private jet with CatCo own, Kara Danvers. A vacation for the rumoured couple?”  _

Kara sat half asleep in the plush airline chair across from her. Feet up on next to the window, allowing the rays of the sun to shine down on her tanned skin.

The article on her phone laid forgotten as Lena locked her phone and leaned back into her own chair, enjoying the sight in front of her. 

She knew the powers this yellow sun had on Kara but it never stopped Lena from staring when Kara basked in it. Kara always looked at peace when it shined down at her. Her torso covered in a slim cut blue dress shirt, legs hidden by a tan pair of slacks. 

Blonde curls flowed freely with her glasses laying on the armrest next to her. Her hands were folded in lap, fingers interlaced. 

It was the most peaceful Lena had seen Kara in weeks. No wrinkles showing around her eyes or in between her eyebrows. 

Lena couldn’t resist unlocking her phone just for a second and taking a quick picture. Her heart beating steadily within her ribs at the soft sight resting in front of her. Placing her chin into the palm of her hand, she tilted her head to the side, allowing her eyes to trace up and down Kara without having to worry about Kara seeing her. 

Her free hand reached down into the leather carry on, removing a sketchpad and black pencil. With her eyes glued to Kara and the pad in her lap, her fingers guided the pencil like an expert, starting with the outline of her heart’s desire. 

It was somewhere over Spain that Lena realized she  _ really _ didn’t want to go back to National City.  
  


The silence between them was comfortable. Lena had learned long ago that with others Kara hated the sound of silence. Always wanted to fill it. Talking, rambling, spewing whatever came to her mind. The Luthor reasoned that Kara hated the sound of silence for some reason. 

But alone together, words were few. They were able to speak without moving their lips. A soft brushing of the hand said ‘I love you’. A smile during a rough day said ‘I’m here’. It was a special connection that Lena did not fully understand and reasoned she never would. 

To be that connected to someone, to understand cues and little touches. 

They were making their final descent into Paris. The summer morning sun shined through the small windows of the jet. Kara stretched and yawned the best she could from her chair, making a small sound that sounded like a purr and a roar. 

Though Lena had tossed and turned when she tried to sleep, a soft swell of a smile came to her lips. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you the entire way.” Kara’s smile showed the rows of her white teeth. Blue eyes sparkling brightly in the sunlight and hours of rest. She already was looking better. 

“I kept myself busy.” Lena said simply, only smirking at her love. 

Kara settled back in her chair, eyes dancing from the window to Lena. The CEO kept Supergirl’s stare without flinching, only raising an amused brow that silently said,  _ ‘What?’ _

The smile shifted into a grin,  _ ‘Just you.’ _

Kara knew she was bad at words. Even as a half decent reporter it took draft after draft before she would send it over to be edit. Speaking came even worse to her. One would think as a Goddess among men she would be able to string together a sentence to explain how she felt. 

She was blessed in many ways that Lena  _ just understood _ . Understood Kara in ways better than Kara herself understood. Able to squeeze her hand when Kara started to stutter and give her a look that told her she was loved without saying ‘I love you’.

They have been almost dating for almost 7 months and those three words still lingered on her lips in every conversation. In every heated moment of passion, watching Lena whisper her name so breathlessly, so effortless as she came undone around her. 

She didn’t know how to speak so she learnt how to touch. 

Mon-El didn’t understand it, the countless other faces that had all blurred together since meeting Lena. 

Kara sighed happily and  unbuckled her seat belt to lean over into Lena’s space. The Luthor leaned up to meet Kara’s lips half way. Fingers spraying across the back of the blonde’s neck as lips moved lazily against the other.

* * *

 

Kara’s hand was firmly placed in hers as they walked across the tarmac to where Lena’s private car already waited for the two. The driver, a man with silver hair smiled politely to them. Opened the back seat for them and loaded their luggage into the trunk. 

Tanned fingers rubbed across Lena’s knuckles. Circling and and tracing the pale flesh with the bed of her warm thumb. The half smile that had came to Lena’s lips hours earlier in the air only became stronger. 

Leaning over, she placed her head down on Kara’s broad shoulder, taking in the simple  _ warmth _ that came from being this close to Kara.

The blonde turned and placed a kiss to the top of Lena’s dark brown head, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Lena knew for what, but that didn’t stop the smile from forming into an easy smirk. 

“Being you.” Kara whispered.

“If you say so, my dear.” Lena whispered back, going to press a peck to Kara’s lips. 

The town car eased out of the private airport some miles out from Paris, giving the couple a slow drive into the city. Lena enjoyed how Kara’s body went lax next to hers, leaning into her just as Lena did to Kara.

* * *

 

The Luthors owned an expensive rowhouse in the Saint Germain-des-Prés. The most expensive neighborhood in the entire city. The houses rested in neat rows along the banks of the River Seine. From the master bedroom, they had a view over the city and river. A small patio that could be used to dine and enjoy the view. 

The sound of music started near dawn every day and would go through the night from the many cafes that littered the expensive charming streets. 

Kara and Lena fell in love with the city as soon as their things were put away in their bedroom. With their arms linked tightly together and a camera hanging around Kara’s neck by a strap, the two took off into the back streets of the City of Love. 

By midday they found a small cafe that sat just on the banks of the River Seine. All it took was Lena saying ‘Luthor’ and they were given the best table on the patio, tucked away from the others where the sound of the music was only drown out by the sounds of the river flowing next to them. 

Lena was dressed casually, as casual as she could. With a high waisted tan skirt, black sweater that showed off her sharply shoulders. Her brown hair flowed freely, green eyes hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses. 

Kara could feel those green eyes bearing down on her form underneath the glasses. Lena was watching her from over the rim of her wineglass, the light lunch resting barely touched on the table in between them. 

The blonde reporter lifted the camera up and pressed it to her face, snapping a picture before Lena could move her hand up, “Am I going to end up on the cover of CatCo now, Kara?”

“My Week with Lena.” Kara teased, moving the camera from her face and nodded her head at the picture. Snapped just in time to be a thing of beauty. The sun was shining through those brown strands, making her skin seem brighter to Kara. 

“I’m sure it’ll be turned down on the case of bias.” Lena leaned back into the chair and sipped from her white wine. She moved the glasses up off her face and laid them to rest on the table. 

Kara snapped another picture, earning a giggle from Lena, “Are you going to be doing that for this entire vacation?”

“And show the rest of the world how wonderful and beautiful Lena Luthor is? Of course.”

“I thought Kara Danvers didn’t like sharing.”

“I have my moments.”

They strolled along the banks of the river hand in hand. Lena’s soft giggles filled the air like a sweet sound of a saxophone. Kara made her pause every few feet for another shot from the camera, quickly loading up the small SD with Lena’s smiling face.

* * *

 

When the sun begun to dip low and the lights of the city came on, they found their way back to the Luthor’s home to change and dress for their first dinner in the city.

Kara raised a brow at the tan box that rested on the bed with her name on it. Alongside an obviously filled garment bag. 

Lena’s only response was running her hands down the sides of Kara’s body, “What I want you to wear for dinner tonight.”

Before Kara could turn and claim Lena’s lips, the Luthor ghosted out of her reach and into the bathroom, the sound of the shower turning on filled the master bedroom. 

Kara’s eyes lingered on the open door for a long second and then turned back to the box on the bed. Undoing the white bow that kept the box seal, Kara tossed the lid off onto the other end of the large bed. 

A very expensive pair of brown leather dress shoes and a matching belt rested in the box. A set of black dress socks sticking out of either shoe. It was then that Kara turned her attention to the garment bag and unzipped it. 

Kara felt her eyes going wide at the suit that rested hidden. Everything from the snitching to the material screamed that this suit was of one of the highest make. She didn’t know what a  _ ‘Brioni’  _ suit was but she had the feeling that Lena just dropped a small fortune on a single suit for her girlfriend. 

Dragging her eyes from the suit, Kara kicked her shoes off and took a long step closer to the open door of the bathroom. Next came throwing her shirt over her head that landed somewhere near her shoes. 

Through the thin walls of the home, Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat. Waiting to see Kara’s reaction to her gift and the open door she left. 

Just inside of the bathroom, Kara wiggled out of her tight jeans and slipped out of her underwear. She tossed the lead filled glasses on top of the counter as she made a beeline for Lena as she soaked in the first sprays of steaming hot water.

Kara paused only a moment to take a long second to glance up and down Lena’s body. Watching how the waves of water ran down the detailed line of Lena’s spine, over the curve of perk ass. 

Her dark brown hair looked darker wet and sticking to her skull. As if feeling Kara’s intense stare, Lena looked over her shoulder, the muscles in her back flexing for a moment as she did so. 

Lena’s heartbeat was the only thing Kara could focus on, everything else was turning into a blur around her. It was a solid thudd, thudd, thudd. Over and over again, rising with each second they kept their locked stare. 

They were feet away but the quick breath Lena took sounded to be right in Kara’s ear. Wet heat pooled between the super’s leg. Pooling, stretching, pulling. She couldn’t take this distance a moment long. 

Most likely using the smallest bit of her powers, Kara was opening the door to the see through shower and pressing herself into Lena’s wet body within a moment. 

The skin on skin contact made both of the woman moan with delight. Lena pressed her back into Kara’s front, her hands digging into Kara’s hips. 

Kara ran her lips across the slope of Lena’s neck and down over her right shoulder. Hands moved up along Lena’s body. Starting at the woman’s hourglass hips and upwards. Her palms digging into the pale flat stomach, scratching her nails into the woman’s ribs. 

The tender hold on her powers loosen with each moment stuck like this. The intense beating of Lena’s heart filled her ears. Each gentle sound that escaped Lena’s lips ran through Kara’s ear, down through her chest to the pit of her stomach, boiling the heat that waited there for attention. 

It was sensory overload in the only way Kara would ever find pleasurable. 

_ “Kara…” _ Lena’s breathless sigh rose up and mixed with the hot steamy water that covered both their bodies. Pale hips rolled down, a quiet sign that she  _ needed more _ . 

It was never enough. Each touch started a fire that could never stop. A smile could lead to a night of ruined dinner plans. A brushing of fingers would lean to Kara pinning Lena against the nearest wall and claiming her lips. 

Lena knew in part because the relationship was still so new but she didn’t want this to end. This passion that spilled between them whenever they were together. Times apart only left her longing for warm arms and bright blue eyes. 

Kara’s mouth kissed across the hollow of Lena’s neck. The Luthor’s head rolled back and onto Kara’s shoulder, hips rolling and rocking against her lover’s body. 

A shock of pleasure ran through her blood at Kara’s hands wrapping around her breasts. Her hands squeezing the flesh tightly, digging and drawing her palms across the harden nipples. 

Every move of Kara’s hand brought another shock of pleasure straight to the point in between Lena’s legs to the point now that she was dripping down the curves of her thighs. 

Lena whined in frustration when Kara moved her hands from her chest but was surprised to feel herself being turned around and pressed to the warm wall of the shower. Lena’s eyes went wide as she watched Kara go to her knees before her. 

One side of Kara’s head was already completely drenched by the shower head and now the rest of her was to join it. Lena could not look anywhere else but down at Kara’s blue eyes that had darken to midnight blue. Swimming with too many emotions for Lena to understand at the current moment. 

Warms hands ran up the curves of her calves, upwards to dig into the flesh of her lower thighs and upwards more. She loved Kara’s touch, no matter how many times they did this, locked in the passion with the other, it always felt new. 

It was a side of Kara reserved only for Lena, intended only for Lena, made only for Lena. Behind the cape and suit, where words were not spoken, were not needed. Why speak when you could touch? When a touch spoke a million words louder than a few.

Kara hooked Lena’s right leg over her shoulder effortlessely with her super strength, pushing Lena tight against the wall and eased forward. She had to use her other hand to brace against the slippy wall, not fully trusting herself not to drop them both. 

Lena’s fingers found themselves weaving through Kara’s wet mane. Playing with the blonde curls as Kara’s lips kissed the inside of her left thigh, moving closer and closer to where her wet heat begged for Kara’s attention. 

The heat of the shower, the heat rolling off of Kara’s own body was all too much for Lena. Even with the water washing their bodies, the scents of vanilla and strawberries mixed between them. 

“ _ Please _ …” Lena moaned desperately into the shower stall. Her body was flushed red with desire and need. 

Kara was surrounded by Lena. Her nose brushed across the tight bundle of nerves. The racing beat of Lena’s heart filled her ears. The smell of vanilla mixed now with sweat filled her nose. Jade green eyes filled her vision. 

The sight of Lena Luthor pressed up against the side of a shower, head thrown back, showing the long line from her collarbone to neck. Hair brushed to one side, lips gaped open with a spew of moans and purrs. It made the hunger in Kara’s chest burn brighter. 

Unable to help herself any longer, Kara ran her tongue from the top of Lena’s mound and down, circling her tongue around the woman’s dripping hole and back up to her clit, placing a harsh kiss to the twitching nerves. 

Lena’s body rocked and rolled, shoving her hips down in wanton on Kara’s tongue. Her hands curled like fists into Kara;s hair, trying to keep her lover’s tongue pressed to her body. 

Her green eyes looked down at the sight before her. Her leg hooked and draping over Kara’s shoulder, her nose perched over the edge of her mound. Lips creating a delightful tight seal, tongue twirling around the bundle, trying to bring it out from its hood. 

The thud of Lena’s heartbeat rang louder and louder with each passing moment. With each flick of her tongue, each suckle of her lips. The sound called out for Kara, begging for more, wrapping itself around Kara’s head. 

When the wet heat in between Lena’s legs burst like a band, Kara found herself moaning deeply into Lena’s quivering pussy, Kara finding her own climax at the same time. 

Lena’s back arched off the wall of the shower, screaming Kara’s name from her lips as she grind her hips down on her lover’s tongue. Her vision became white, all she could feel was Kara’s warm body below her and her tongue gently moving through her folds. 

Kara’s hands moved up as she stood to her feet. Their fronts being pressed together as their lips connected into a lazy kiss. Lena ignored the taste of herself on Kara’s tongue and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. 

Holding their foreheads together, Kara gave a lazy smile, “Thank you for the suit.”

“I should definitely buy you things more often.”

* * *

 

Lena really did go out of her way with this suit. It was a rich blueish grey color, tailored and trimmed to Kara much like her own Supersuit. The long sleeve dress shirt was a light blue color that matched the color of her own eyes. The tie, a fine silk, a simple dark shade of blue. 

The blazer hung over the edge of a chair as Kara finished putting the cufflinks on. Tightening the tie, Kara did a once over of herself in the long mirror. Kara was sure Alex’s hand was in this somewhere because the measurements were far too close to being prefect. The dress shirt hugged her body, bringing out her shoulders and arms. 

She liked the suit, she didn’t mind the look staring back at her in the mirror. Going to her full height, Kara strolled over the chair and lifted the blazer up, sliding her arms into it. Only buttoning the first button, she turned her head when a voice broke her quiet moment, “Ready?”

Kara wasn’t sure if it was possible to fall in love multiple times with someone but Kara was sure it had happened with her and Lena. Her breath caught in her throat, eyes drinking in the sight in front of her. 

The dress matched the shade of Kara’s suit, leaving them nearly matching. It brought out every lovely curve that Kara knew like the back of her hand. A shawl kept her bare shoulders from view, with brown hair straightened and flowing down. 

They were magnetized towards each other. Kara was invaded by the smell of Lena’s body lotion, hitting her like a wave once she came close to Lena. The soft beating of Lena’s heart rose with the closeness, a sigh leaving her lips at Kara fingers trailing up her side. 

It felt like  _ home  _ to Kara. Lena always felt like home. 

Lena’s hand came to rest on Kara’s chest, her fingers playing with the buttons of Kara’s dress shirt. Ruby red lips ghosting across the side of the blonde’s neck. She felt Kara’s right arm quiver, tightening her hold on Lena’s hip and pulling her closer. 

Their lips were hoovering closer, a passing second and Kara would claim them, move her hands up the zipper and run her hands along the pale space of Lena’s back. Push her down on the bed and forgot all about their dinner plans. 

It was stopped short by the sound of the doorbell ringing downstairs, a sign that their driver was ready for them. 

Their collected warm breaths washed over each other. Lips hovering less than a hair’s breadth away from the other. Kara reached out, placing a kiss to Lean’s upper lip. She was stopped short when Lena’s mouth sucked on Kara’s bottom lip, playfully nipping at the flesh as they disconnected their bodies. 

“We’re not missing another dinner, Kara.”

Kara’s cheeks were red, her face becoming flushed just from the simple kiss. It lingered for more. She didn’t miss how Lena’s eyes had darkened, sweeping up and down Kara’s body.

* * *

 

Lena’s eyes drank in Kara from over the rim of her wine glass. The bottle of sweet red had been drained and a bottle of white had taken its place. Now another bottle of red laid half drank on their table. Each costing a small fortune in their own rights but all Lena could see was Kara. 

It was the single most expensive restaurant in all of Paris. With one having to wait an entire year on the waiting list before being able to get a table. All it took was Lena making a single call and she had half the dining room booked so her and Kara could dine alone with each other. 

She never before had a reason to spend her wealth. She didn’t go out, she rarely went out on dates, but she wanted to spend it on Kara. Buy her whatever she wanted to see her smile. To see her have a life away from saving National City from whatever threat that decided to show up that week. 

Maybe a part of her wished it would tempt Kara away from the life of a caped hero. Instead it would tempt Kara with her. A life with her. A happy and full life. 

Spending half the year in Paris, the other half in Italy, Austria, Germany. Kara could write, Kara could do nothing at all if it pleased her. Lena only wanted to chase away the pain that wrapped around her love’s heart. Replace the cold with warmth. 

Lena wanted to build her another Krypton. Here, on Earth. In their bedroom, in the city, in the countryside. With her. 

Lena sighed into the air at that thought, taking a swig of her wine.

Kara’s hand slide across the table, fingertips brushing across the hand that carried the wine glass. Lena watched as Kara slipped the glass of her pale hand and replaced it with her own. Fingers softly tracing the lines of palm, circling along the base. 

Kara always knew when something was on Lena’s mind. Lena knew Kara could sense the changes in her heartbeats but it was nights like this that Lena wondered what else Kara could feel from her. 

Did she feel how Lena longed for her on the nights where Supergirl was solely needed across the city? Did she knew how her heart sank when she was called away from their blissful weekends? 

How, somehow, every  _ cell _ needed her? How Kara had ruined her for anyone else by simply just being  _ her? _ Her wonderful, loving self. 

Lena saw the emotions that swirled in Kara’s eyes. The wine mixing with so much that it made Lena feel everything and nothing at the same time. 

Kara’s fingers ran downwards, circling around the nest of veins in her wrist and up to her forearm, tracing random words into the pale skin. Lena placed her chin into the palm of her other hand, watching Kara. 

Kara wanted to say  _ those words. _ Looking at those green eyes in the low light of the restaurant, those eyes that she had lost and found herself in. She wanted them to be right, she wanted them to come out the right way. But by Rao, she was so afraid. Afraid that it wouldn’t be good enough for  _ Lena Luthor _ . 

She focused on the sound of Lena’s heart. The steady slow beating playing like a favorite record that she kept on playing every morning. How could she explain that Lena was  _ everything to her.  _

“Let’s dance.” Kara finally got out, eyes mixing with Lena’s. 

Lena smiled that special smile, as if knowing what Kara was struggling to do. Her hand wrapped around Kara’s forearm and lifted up from the seat. 

There was a small live band that played on the side of the room that Lena had booked out for tonight.

Their bodies moved to the beat of the music. Bodies pressed together from hips to chests. Kara’s warm hands traced up and down Lena’s sides, fingers itching to feel the soft skin that teased her just from underneath. 

One of Lena’s hand clasped firmly behind Kara’s neck but the other trailed up and down her chest. Playing with the buttons of the snug dress shirt, running her finger across the material of the silky tie. 

Kara nuzzled her nose across the top of Lena’s head and rested her cheek there, swaying their bodies side to side as she shut her eyes and focused on soley Lena. 

_ This  _ is what she had been missing the past weeks back home.  _ Lena _ . The stress and worry that had plagued her eased away more with each passing moment pressed to that soft warm body. 

What would happen if Supergirl never returned to National City? If she hung up the cape before it became her noose? 

A part of her knew that National City would always need her. There would never be a time that they didn’t need Supergirl. That symbol of unity and protection for all. Kara realized early on that it meant more than being there to save the day. 

But that was before Lena. That was before the possibilities of having a life beyond the suit. Alex had warned her, hadn’t she? That giving into what she felt would only bring her more heartache. 

She still remembered the looks on the DEO face when she said she was taking a much needed vacation for a few weeks. The mere thought of not having Supergirl around to do the heavy lifting seemed to scare a fair potion of the office. 

Kara was pulled from her pained thoughts by Lena sighing softly near Kara’s ear, “You’re thinking loudly.”

A mix of shame rose up in her chest. Lena had flew her to  _ Paris _ just because she was that amazing and here she was ruining a well planned first night to start their vacation with each other. 

Before Kara could start spewing out a long rambled apology, Lena kissed the corner of Kara’s mouth, “Shhh.  _ Feel _ .”

Feel.  _ Feel.  _ Lena’s whisper echoed through her head, chasing away the thoughts that had begun to plague her until all she could see was Lena’s body pressed to hers. The vanilla smell cleared her head and instead gripped her heart with a tender hand. Stroking the fire that built in her stomach at the feel of Lena. 

She knew. She always knew what Kara needed. 

“Tonight, I don’t want you to think. About National City, about Alex, about anything that isn’t this moment, that isn’t tonight. Just feel and do.” Lena whispered again, lips running along the shell of her ear, placing a gentle kiss there. 

The kiss sent a shiver twirling down her spine. Making Kara’s hand grip Lena’s hips tighter. Her thumbs running into the skin, wanting nothing more to slip her hands underneath the helm of the dress. Run her hands across the miles of pale soft skin. 

“Let’s go home.” Kara whispered back, much to Lena’s delight.

* * *

 

They made it until the door to their bedroom was sealed shut behind them before the need to touch won out over reason. 

Lena found herself pressed into the back of the door. Shawl torn from her shoulders and threw off into the room, purse dropped to the ground and kicked away by Kara’s foot. 

Their lips met in crude desperation for the other. The rest of the world blurred to colorless mess around them leaving only the other as the only thing they could focus on. 

The sensory overload ran across Kara. The wine mixing with her powers made every touch catch her skin on fire. Lena’s wandering hands had already unbuttoned her blazer and was in the process of pulling  it off her broad shoulders. 

The material became a pool on the ground near them, hot hands rubbing through the thin material of Kara’s shirt, silent begging to feel skin. She wanted to run her hands across those muscles, dig in her nails into the tanned flesh and leave trails of blissful red.

Kara’s hands cupped Lena’s ass through her dress, roughly palming it as they drifted down to the hem. Slowly pulling it up, her hands rubbed into the skin she found. Every touch left Kara wanting more, the soft skin wasn’t enough. The beating of Lena’s heart wasn’t enough. 

She wanted to show Lena how much she  _ needed  _ her desperately so _.  _

Kara brushed the loose brown strands back behind Lena’s ear, her tongue running down the side Lena’s neck until it reach her pulse point. 

Lena’s lips became a spill of moans. It felt like Kara wanted to  _ consume  _ her. How her lips attack her own and whatever skin could be freed from the top of her dress. How her hands stroked her body, shaking for more. 

“The  _ bed _ .” Lena was able to get out between her pants for breath and moans of pleasure. 

Kara nodded her forehead against hers, walking them backwards until the back of Kara’s knees hit the side of the bed and forced her down onto the edge. Lena stood in between Kara’s wide stance, fingers scratching across the sides of her neck. 

The super’s hand found the zipper of Lena’s dress, just below her shoulder blades, and pulled down. The dress fell from her form, becoming a pool around her heels. She took the chance to bend down and kick the shoes off, leaving her in her matching black lace underwear. 

Lena’s hand grasped the silky tie, watching as Kara’s hands rubbed down until her fingers hooked through the waistband of her thong. Lena’s nimble fingers undid the tie, tossing it onto the far side of the bed. 

Kara watched with dark eyes as Lena’s usually quick fingers took their time unbuttoning every single one of the buttons on her dress shirt. Each soft  _ pop _ freed more tanned flesh. Lena couldn’t help the moan that escaped from the pit of her heart at how Kara’s eyes stared up into hers. 

Supergirl’s hands palmed the flesh of Lena’s hips, playing with the waistband of her thong as Lena’s fingers came up to Kara’s face, sliding the glasses off her lover’s nose and tossing them to the floor. 

Pale hands ran down the side of Kara’s neck and to gently move the shirt off of Kara’s shoulders. Her fingers clawed at the warm flesh put on display for her, watching how Kara’s nostrils flared with pent up desire. 

Kara’s hands gripped Lena’s ass and threw her to the side and onto the bed. Lena’s wetness flooded into the flimsy material of her thong at the show of strength and now how Kara stood before her. 

The blonde threw the shirt all the way off her form and kicked off her shoes. Quickly slipping the pants off her body, she was back against Lena within a few seconds, mouth reaching for hers. 

Lena’s hands clawed at Kara’s strong back. Tracing the strong muscles that flexed underneath her palms. Kara’s mouth latched down to Lena’s jawline, running her tongue along the defined outline and nipping at the flesh as she moved down. 

Kara’s hand grasped both of Lena’s wrists and pinned them up above her head. Lena’s hips arched up, grinding into Kara at the show of strength, “Kara…”

The super’s eyes catch the silky material of the tie that rested just a few inches away. An idea formed in her head, birthed from the fiery need in between her legs and the desire to trace every curve of Lena’s body. She captured Lena’s lips, her hands moving up to catch the tie and swiftly tie Lena’s wrist together before she lost her nerve.  

They laid there against each other, flushed bodies pressed together. Lena tested the strength of the silky knot, but with Kara’s steel grip there, it met that she wasn’t going to get free. 

_ This  _ was new. Lena was helpless underneath Kara’s hard body. Those midnight blue eyes bore down at hers, crossing over again to place a gentle kiss to her lips, silently asking if this was okay. 

Lena could hear her heartbeat from her ears, her breath coming out in pants. Every move of her arms brought the silky reminder of the tie binding her wrists together. The steady warm weight of Kara’s hand resting there interlaced with her fingers. She was dripping steadily into her thong, a flood of wet heat coming out harshly at Kara’s sudden new idea. 

Kara’s right hand traced up the side of Lena’s body. Fingertips tracing along the muscles of her thigh, across the flat plane of her stomach. Lena moaned up into Kara, wrists straining against the tie and Kara’s grip. 

Lips connected again, Kara’s tongue sliding into Lena’s mouth and forcing a moan from the pit of Lena’s throat. Tanned fingers traced back down across the length of Lena’s form, circling on her navel. 

The kiss broke with a desperate gasp from Lena. Pressing her forehead to Kara’s, her warm breath smelled with a hint of wine. It washed over Kara’s face, wishing her hands were free so she could run them along the blonde’s back.

Kara’s touch was gentle, gliding the tips of her fingers through her dripping folds. The light touch broke a moan from Lena’s lips again. Her mouth hung half open, Kara’s fingers circled back up, lightly rubbing into the other woman’s clit. 

The light touch set Lena’s cells aflame. The tip of her finger teasing and rolling across the flesh, sending shocks of pleasure to rush up and down her form. Lena’s body squirmed against the tie, “More…”

Kara straddled Lena’s right leg in an effort to apply pressure to the point in between her legs. She grind down across the smooth muscle of Lena’s thigh, leaving a trail of wet want in its wake. Her moan was deafen by Lena catching her lips. 

Tongue swirled together, battling for dominance. Their teeth clasped together when Kara’s long index finger pressed down over Lena’s soaking slit, teasing her wet entrance with her light touch. 

Lena flexed her leg from underneath Kara’s warm weight. The kiss broke in a desperate cry for breath, the smallest of moans sounding from Kara’s mouth every time her hips rolled and rock down on Lena’s thigh. 

Kara pressed her fingertip into Lena’s pulsing wet heat. Lena’s mouth claimed Kara’s bottom lip, biting down on it to keep her from moaning loudly. Her eyes rolled back and shut swiftly at the whole of Kara’s finger easing into her wet heat. 

Lena’s wet hot walls curved and wrapped around Kara’s finger. With her thumb arching up to push and brush against her clit, Lena couldn’t understand anything besides the feel of Kara above her. 

Each grind up of Kara’s hips brought another thrust into Lena’s needy center. Her mouth kissed along the edge of Lena’s jawline, nipping at the soft skin of her pale neck. Kara’s mouth trailed up, whispering into Lena’s ear, “You feel so  _ good _ , Lena.”

Kara followed up with the tip of her middle finger teasing into Lena’s hole. Lena threw her head back into the mountain of pillows, shoving her hips down onto Kara’s hand. Her own wrists strained against the tie, “Kara. Kara. Kara.”

Lena chanted her name. She was surrounded everything Kara. Her warm body pressing above her, the trail of wet need coating her thigh. The feel of her walls pulsing with need around her thick fingers. 

She was helpless with her hands tied above her. Making every touch burn that much brighter. Her need was boiling in between her legs, every hard thrust bringing her closer and closer to clenching tightly around those fingers. 

The Luthor moved with wanton down on Kara’s fingers. The second digit sliding in fully into her, a growl echoed near her ear, “You feel so good, Lena.”

Lena rested her head to the side, pushing her body into Kara wherever she was able to. She tucked her face into the side of Kara’s hair, flexing her thigh the best she could as a spill of whimpers sang from her mouth. 

Thin layers of sweat covered both their bodies. Strands of dark brown hair stuck to the back of her pale neck, her fingers interlaced with Kara’s squeezed them tightly. Kara’s wrist was becoming more erratic, her savage moves becoming more rushed with each passing moment. 

Kara pressed her body down onto Lena’s. Heavy breathing laboring near her pale ear. Lena could feel how close Kara was, even with her hands tied above her head. The super’s entire body had become rigid. Holding back until Lena came around her fingers. 

Lena’s flushed red body was quivering, each thrust sending her rocking down into the bed. The head post hit the wall with each powerful move from the Kryptonian. 

Pale hips rocked upwards, mouth gaping open in a silent scream of pleasure. Her walls tighten and wrapped around Kara’s powerful fingers. Her mouth searched for Kara’s lips, claiming them as she rode on her fingers. 

Kara was not that far behind, one last roll of her hips, her clit grinding against Lena’s soft body and the super was sent over the edge. Her legs wrapped tighter around Lena’s single leg, pressing her body to hers to keep herself grounded on the bed and not float up. 

When Kara finally found her breath again, she untied Lena’s hands and moved her grip away. Lena’s hands reacted nearly instantly, running along the curve of Kara’s strong back ,resting her soft palms near the small of her back, stroking the flesh with her fingers there. 

Their legs interweaved together, Kara shifted her body down and tucked her head underneath Lena’s head.

* * *

 

It was on the morning of their 8th day in the city that Lena decided it was time for a small change. Waking u p surrounded by Kara’s warm arms and strawberry scent, she disconnected herself from the temptation to make a quick phone call.

By the time Kara woke in the late morning, everything was set in place. With her cloths freshly washed and pressed, a small note on the bedside left clear  _ orders _ for her to be dressed and packed by noon.

Kara smiled at the small note, lifting the paper underneath her nose. It smelt of the french perfume that she made Lena buy a few days previously.

Dressed in a slim pair of dark blue slacks and a baby blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Kara waited outside of the row house. Both of their bags in hand, her blonde hair was done in a tight ponytail with glasses perched firmly on her nose.

She wasn’t waiting long before a sleek silver sports car drove up and park in front of the home. It was Lena’s long pale leg that Kara was graced with first. The tight sundress she wore did nothing to hinder the Luthor’s natural beauty. With dark brown hair flowing freely, a sunhat perched on her head and eyes covered by her dark sunglasses.

Kara’s attention was torn from the car and back to Lena. Watching with wide eyes as Lena walked straight to her, placed her hand onto her stomach and leaned up to press a kiss to her lips, “So good of you to join me.”

There were in fact, a number of press members standing across the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of the rumored couple. Now instead, they had plain and honest proof of it. 

Kara’s brain went dead for a moment at the feel of Lena’s soft lips moving against hers. That hand applying the smallest amount of pressure to her stomach. Playing with the bottom buttons of the dress shirt. Those hands were going to lead them to even more trouble if she didn’t stop. 

Lena finally broke the kiss and fixed Kara’s collar, “We have an early dinner in Mon…”

Lena was cut off short when Kara finally regained control of her body. Dropping their bags, her strong arms wrapped tight around her waist and lifted her up in the air, smashing their lips together for everyone out in the street to see. 

She was kissing Lena Luthor, in public, without shame. Without fear. In the middle of Paris, with the sun shining down on them. 

Kara finally set Lena back down onto her feet, slowly breaking the kiss to rest their foreheads together, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

Lena nuzzled her nose across the side of Kara’s face, placing a small kiss to her cheek, “I think we’re about to be on the front page of every gossip section come a few hours.”

“Oops.” Kara whispered softly, pressing another kiss to Lena’s lips.

* * *

 

Kara decided that her heart was now torn between Paris and Monaco. The bay’s crystal blue waters seemed to call out to her. The sandy white beaches looking more and more inviting with each passing moment. 

The two strolled hand in hand. Lena lead the way along the docks to the largest of the yachts that rested at harbor in the bay. The ship was sleek, with enough space for a helipad on the top level for a grey helicopter.

“Welcome to the  _ Krypton _ .” Lena said with a smile, stopping on the dock in front of the ship to kiss Kara’s cheek. 

The crew waited for them on board, each with their respectful smiling faces that stared at them blankly. 

“Wonder where you got the name.” Kara teased. 

“Suddenly came to me one night. It was my brothers. I decided it needed a name change.” Lena winked at her and leaded the way up to the ship proper. 

The Captain was a silver haired man. Mild mannered and a professional. Kara quickly got the sense that Lena had hand picked these people for their professionalism and quiet manners. Their things were put away to the master bedroom without so much of a blink. 

When dusk fell, the ship moved from the harbor and out into the bay surrounding the city. The two women took their dinner out on one of the many patios, being given a view of the entire city from over the water. 

Kara sighed and sipped from her glass of wine. Watching Lena closely from over the table. The Luthor appeared to be glued to her phone. 

“Love is in the air. Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers caught kissing in Paris,” Lena read out loud, “One of the nicer titles. We should send Snapper flowers.”

“Alex hasn’t stopped calling me since it went live.”

“You should pick up for her.”

“I find myself with something much sweeter on my mind.” Kara smiled from over the rim of her glass, drowning it and placing it back on the table. 

The all familiar need rose up in the pit of Lena’s stomach. How Kara’s eyes bore down into her form from across the small table that separated them. How the lights of the city across the bay seemed to make Kara’s tanned skin stand out that much more. 

There was something else that lingered in those eyes. Something they both had been avoiding for the length of their relationship.

Lena placed her glass back down, popping her elbow on the edge of the table and placing her chin into the palm of her hand. Her eyes locking with Kara’s. 

The edges of Kara’s face softened more each moment she spent looking into those green eyes. A small half sorta smile came to her lips, the wine mixing with those rushing feelings she always got when she looked at Lena. 

What better time than now would it be to say it? Here on a yacht, a candlelight dinner. 

One of the shipmates came to clear the table, bringing back a fresh bottle of wine to refill their glasses. The woman left with a stiff bow of her head, leaving the two women to their quiet staring.

Kara was the first to reach out. Fingers tracing up the bare skin of Lena’s forearm. Tracing the purple and blue line of her veins as she attempted to search for the right words. 

“When I was sent away from Krypton, I was so angry. When I came here to Earth it took me months to finally learn how to hide it from everyone else. I thought I had been robbed of my life,” Kara begun, her eyes dropping from Lena’s to watch her fingers trace across the delicate flesh of Lena’s inner elbow, “I thought my life had ended.”

“Alex was the first person to show me that I still had very much to live for. She showed me some of Humanity’s best qualities. Some of those that I still carry with myself today.”

Kara’s eyes dared to look back up to Lena’s. Her breath caught in the pit of her throat at the unresistant look that was plastered across Lena’s face. She paused there for a moment, wanting to commit that look to memory. 

“I became Supergirl because I thought I never had a choice. I thought this was my single purpose in life. This was fate, fate brought me to Earth to fight alongside my Cousin and protect our second  _ home _ .” 

She could see Lena’s eyes twitching the smallest bit at the mention of Clark. She had no doubt she was thinking of Lex and what he had almost caused. 

“But then I met you. And...and everything  _ changed _ …” Kara trailed off, a sigh leaving her throat. 

“Sun and moon collided.” Lena whispered softly, the obvious sound of tears building up behind her tears and emotion pooling in her tone. 

The small smile tugged larger at Lena’s words. Her fingers were stopped in their path when Lena’s hand came up to gentle clasp hers. Fingers interlacing with practiced ease. 

“When I look at you. I want to stop being Supergirl. I want to turn in the cloak and pretend I never was because I want…”

Kara was stopped short by Lena standing up and leaning across the table. Her hand that rested under her chin cupped her cheek and slammed their lips together. 

Kara stood from the chair, not breaking their lip lock so she could wrap her arms tight around Lena.

The Luthor was lifted effortless from her chair and placed on the edge of the dinning table. Her legs wrapped against Kara’s form and pulled her close. The comforting warmth from Kara’s body surrounded her. 

“I love you. I’m  _ in love with you _ .” Kara whispered softly when the kiss broke. 

Kara’s hands gently cupped Lena’s cheeks, running her thumbs to brush across the curves of Lena’s cheekbones. Words died in Lena’s voice, unable to look anywhere else besides Kara’s bright blue eyes. 

Her life had been nothing but pain since the moment she was born. The bastard born of the Luthor Family, hated for not being a  _ true  _ Luthor or for bearing the last name all the same. Cheated, lied to by so many before she learnt how the world worked. 

But this woman, this amazing creature,  _ Kara _ . Looked at her like she put the stars in the sky just for her. That she made the sun appear everyday just so Kara could lay under it’s yellow rays. 

She made Lena forget a supposed lifetime of loneliness. And replaced it with the chance to feel,  _ to love.  _

“I love you Kara Zor-El.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, wants, needs, let me know. I hope love finds you someday. 
> 
> I made a sorta Tumblr, @arvedui-a03


End file.
